


A new addition

by lucypham



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucypham/pseuds/lucypham
Summary: In the beginning..





	A new addition

He materialized out of thin air, taking presence of the underwhelming thoughts. The boy with violet locks and charcoal eyes, a new addition to an ever-growing dysfunction of a family. It soothed him to manipulate, to enhance the ever growing fear in the others’ eyes. The rising panic was his sense of purpose after all. Darkness created him, and in turn, he controlled darkness. To him, those were creatures, portals to dimensions he wished he could get lost in. He didn’t belong. To them, to the monsters, no one. He was a condition, a liability. A mistake. A look in his eyes and you see fear itself flashes in front of your own. The vision was menacing, beckoning them towards the seemingly harmless entrance. The shadows flickered, providing residence for souls that could no longer return.


End file.
